Arcturian Order
The North - a freezing cursed wasteland that defies all efforts to occupy it. This has not stopped Arcturian Order, an ancient holy order of knights founded around the faith and ideals of 12 churches dedicated to the sanctity of The Holy Light, accepting all willing to fight, be they pony, griffon or even murderer. As they are forgotten by time, clinging to their oaths and ancient ways, the ancient evil that has so long held the peninsula begins to stir - the is coming. Lore Origin A thousand years ago, on the long night, necromancers came pouring from the east. Large armies of undead cadavers in tow, they nearly overwhelmed the the lands now known as the Arcturian Order. With local armies being overwhelmed, church militants were the only ones capable of doing anything to stem the tide. Under the leadership of these church militants, the remaining nations in Griffonia railed around them and formed a coalition that pushed back the . The century that followed saw the Arcturian Order being formed by Desmond the Fell-Claw, Holy Father of the Sun Goddess. The was created for the sole purpose of protecting the living from the foul denizens from the east. Ever since that fateful day nine hundred years ago, they have done their job. Isolation After their formation the Order had purposely locked themselves away from the other nations around them to keep the taint of the Dread League from spreading. They purposely turn away traders and merchants. The few hardy souls who that they do accept into their ranks are devoted to their holy cause. Often they are pilgrims, or war criminals who have nowhere else to go and want to repent. Sticking to tradition The Arcturian Order has stuck to its old traditions for centuries. This has result in the Senate being split into 2 groups. The traditionalists who believe the code and values of the Order should be upheld at all costs. On the other side is the reformers who believe some of the harsher principles of the Arcturian Order should be relaxed for the benefit of the Order. Current Situation The current Headmaster of the , Headmaster Torygg has lead the Order for years. However is he growing quite old and has no clear heir. The two most likely candidates are William Steel Beak and Østvald Vind. William Steel Beak is a reformer, who is a popular choice among the people. He would rather be leading and protecting his men at the front, rather than sitting at the back directing a country, but he does his job with solemn determination. Østvald Vind on the other claw, is a traditionalist and is popular among the senate. He has grit, and perhaps enough political sense to steer the Arcturians into a better future. Across the border something is amiss in the Dread Peninsula. Border raids have increased in frequency and unicorns in the Order have felt dark energies accumulate beyond the borders. The twelve churches believe themselves ready to weather the storm. Starting Situation The Arcturian Order start with the 'Detached Country' level of development. This crippling disadvantage means research will be difficult, as will factory construction, among other things. They are cut off from the world, and rooted in the past. The Arcturians start with a decent industry but are burdened by a lack of manpower and a lack of modern weaponry. The Order starts with the Holy Order national spirit which notably allows a larger proportion of their military to be made of Griffon Knights. The Arcturian Order starts with a small military of 12K deployed men. Choosing a successor Shortly after completing The Final Decree of Arcturia '''focus Headmaster Torygg will be assassinated. The order will descend into chaos. A successor should be quickly elected to solve the crisis. The 5 '''Question '''focuses will give a event determining the Order's policy towards certain aspects. There will be a traditionalist and reformer option in each event. The side which you favor the most will determine who gets elected as the new Headmaster. You wish to go Reformer for William Steel Beak or Traditionalist for Østvald Vind. Preparing for the Dread League With the political situation under control, it's time to start preparing for the fight against the Dread League. At the start only a set of level 1 forts border the Dread League and must be improved if the Order is to hold the Dread League back. '''Reform the Armed Forces '''focus will give 4% recruitable population which the Order desperately needs and should be taken ahead of time. The Order will generally have more of a ponypower then equipment shortage so it makes sense to train the troops to experienced level. Though the Order can take the fight to the Dread League should they wish to. The Arcturian Order should be on the defensive in the War of Undead and build up their forts as much as possible. Diplomacy? Rosa may call a diplomatic meeting with the Arcturian Order. The Arcturian Order will have an opportunity to agree to a meeting or decline. Should a meeting be agreed, Rosa can attempt to corrupt their leadership, or falsely propose a treaty of peace and friendship. '''Corruption Effort The Arcturian Order will receive a decision on whether fall under Rosa's sway ; Rosa Succeeds - 'Rosa will attempt to further corrupt their leader and propose unification. The Arcturian Order will receive a decision. : '''Rosa Succeeds 2 '- Arcturian Order is annexed : '''Rosa Fails -''' War is declared ; '''Rosa Fails '''- Arcturian Order will counter, attempting to sway Rosa from her corrupted ways. Dread League will receive a decision on this. : '''Rosa Agrees - '''Rosa agrees to disband the Dread League and their members shall embrace the light. Arcturian Order receives a focus to auto-annex them. : '''Rosa Refuses'' - War is declared. '''Treaty Effort' Rosa will request peace and friendship under false pretenses. The Arcturian Order will receive a decision. ; They are receptive - Rosa is taken back and they push the idea. Dread League receives a decision : Agree to peace - The Dread League is annexed by the Arcturian Order. : Refuse - War is declared ; They reject the idea - Rosa will accuse them of hypocrisy and not embracing the peace they claim to defend. : They embrace her criticism - embracing darkness, they will join the Dread League : They dismiss her words - war is declared. Fighting the Dread League Should fighting breakout between the Dread League and the Arcturian Order then this will be an uphill struggle for the order. The Order should stay on the defensive and work their way down the rest of their now unlocked military tree. Micromanage and reinforce any points where the Dread League are heavily attacking. Once''' The Shield of Hope focus is completed a mission will be sent to capture the Shield of Hope from Magehold. The Dread League will collapse and be annexed by the Arcturian Order. Aftermath Once they have annexed the Dread League, further focuses will be unlocked which will help the Order modernize and create their very own Kingdom of Arcturus. After that, the direction of the Arcturians is completely up to the player. Note that once you complete '''Rapid Industrialisation you will lose most of your national spirits. One prime issue that the Order must decide on is what will be Rosa Maledicta's fate. Should she be executed then 200PP will be given while if she is successfully redeemed then she will be available as a general. For her redemption process to be successful you want to pick the encouraging and friendly options. National Focus Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Арктурианский орден Category:Countries